Lone Marine
by Cpt. Crapper
Summary: My first fan fic. Its about terrorists and a lone marine fighting
1. Cyborgs and the Face of the Earth

Prologue: Overboard The Covenant War ended when Earth, under UNSC orders, unleashed a mass produce Spartan III project. Under orders, the Spartans unloaded 300 atomic bombs at the armada. The time was around 2556, six years after the Covenant rule broke over Earth. As UNSC marines started to be laid off by black market, third world terrorism began its course. In 2700, the World Building was held hostage. In 2701, 50 attacks have been identified by UNSC militia. The year is 2702; a lone marine in a whitish armor clad suit looks in a sniper scope. Taking a breath, he fired.  
  
Part 001: Cyborgs and the Face of the Earth  
  
With one shot, the large whitish armored clad marine fired through his scope as he dropped a terrorist as they started to fire at him. The marine looked again and dropped two terrorists at the same time, both in the head. Taking a deep breath, he took out a large AR-74 from the ground; he took a deep breath and jumped out of the window. Hearing gunshots from everywhere, the terrorists began to fire off RPGs at the marine. As he suddenly landed right behind a terrorist and squeezed a round into the head as the soldier started to squeeze rounds off all of the terrorists that were there. As bodies fell to the ground, the Marine started to walk into the building. As he entered, terrorists began to look at him. With a smile, he dropped a grenade and kicked it forward. As he looked through his helmet, he started firing through the IR goggles integrated into his helmet.  
  
Chief! Watch out! They got RPGS right at you! Yelled a voice inside the marine's head. Taking cover right on the elevator, large bolts of rockets began to blow the whole room bits by bits. When the smoke cleared, five terrorists with RPGs in their hands looked at the Marine that stood up and started walking slowly to them, menacingly. The Terrorists started yelling in their radios in Russian as the Marine blasted a huge round inside the head of one. The other one tried to fire off a rocket but was smashed by the rocket itself. As the last one tried to run, a large red laser sport was on his head. Ducking down the Marine began to blast open the door while the Terrorist was on it.  
  
The Marine started to open his HUD. It revealed two clear blue eye that were scarred from battles, and a large slash on the left cheek. A small voice was in his head, hey. Master Chief. you should close your HUD, they can sniper you at anytime, a AI construct named Cortana said worriedly as the Master Chief closed his HUD and started blowing through the door as the door opened. As it opened, a group of terrorists were on the floor, on the wall of the elevator as the Chief looked around and went inside the elevator. As he pressed the top floor, he loaded up his AR-74 and looked as the door opened as a whole room of gunfire started to blast through the elevator door as the Chief took aim and started shooting through the door also. As Cortana started relaying IR sensors to him once the door opened, he dropped a grenade and kicked it into the room.  
  
As the Master Chief opened the door, there was a large and burly man that looked just like him, but had older armor. "Who are you?!" yelled the man as he turned around to face the Chief. "Your death." the Chief said as he took up his AR-74 and pointed up his red pointer to his head and pressed the trigger. As the rounds flew At the man, the bullets seemed to deflect away from him while a whitish shield came over him. He's a Spartan. UNSC Counter Ops. Cpt. Gordon Wager. Spartan-118. He's a harsh guy., Cortana said as the Chief looked at him. "Counter Ops? Why did the UNSC make a terrorist incident?!" yelled the Master Chief.  
  
"The UNSC is nothing like what you think. these terrorist incidents are no random attacks, they've been staged. The UNSC has to put fear into the public so it can strive and survive; the UNSC has tried to kill all of us Spartans to clean up 'residues' from their projects. All that involved Spartans has been erased. We are the last of the War, they will kill us." Gordon said coldly as the Chief looked horrified at Gordon. "Duck!" yelled Gordon as the Chief Ducked down to see that Gordon started blowing the elevator open as UNSC marines fell to the ground; bullet holes covered their bodies as the Chief then looked over at the window to see a Pelican right in front of Gordon. Chief! I'm checking the schematics of the ship. DUCK! Yelled Cortana as Gordon took a gun from one of the dead terrorists and fired. "WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Master Chief as the Pelican turned around to show's its cargo. A lone reddish armor jumped onto the ledge. Running check. its unknown. Cortana said inside the Chief's head worriedly. "That's one of the survivors of the DAR accident 2 years ago. He's only known as FOX." Gordon murmured amazingly.  
  
"Oh craps. look! THE DOOR!" Yelled Master Chief as the red Spartan took aim with a pistol and the door blew open with a squad of marines running through it. Jumping to a desk, the Spartans began to have a firefight. The red marine then kicked the glass and jumped in. The marines began to use grenades as it exploded right next to the red Spartan. The grenade didn't even blow up. With one look, the marine fell dead. That's a Spartan III. It has much more strength than yours and Gordon's shield put together. It's amazing. Cortana murmured as Master Chief popped his gun out and blasted a Marine into the wall with shrapnel in his head. The Marines started yelling orders at each other. Gordon then walked to one of the marines and fired a shot at the head coldly. The marine then fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
"SARGE!!! YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!" yelled a marine with a S2 AM. He yelled a battle cry and started firing everywhere. Not knowing that Master Chief crept behind him and got a knife and cut the Marine's throat. After all of the marines got killed, the red Spartan looked at Master Chief and said, "You're 117? And your 118? We got work to do." Both Spartan IIs nodded and walked to the elevator. The red Spartan then yelled, "DUCK! RPG!" as a large rocket flew from the building directly in back of them. Master Chief then took a glimpse of the rocket before dropping to the ground. The blast was so accurate. just like the red Spartan's.  
  
Part 002: Invoking the Faction  
  
Cortana then said, Spartans.. IIIs. Very good at aim and accuracy. They are known in classes. This one is an AA trooper. He has a Sp54 and an IR tracker. "Cortana, find where the rocket was first launched," Master Chief then instructed as he crawled over to a very large overturned desk. Looks like stealth. oh wait. He's on the building directly in front of you. There's a Pelican patrolling this building on the roof. They're sending in Marines. We have to get a ride. Cortana answered to all of them. "There are no way out. 60 SAMs are positioned so even an F-60 can't get through!" yelled Gordon as 20 more rockets blew a desk out of the window with a large crate. The room was now more of a dirty room than an office room.  
  
Trackers show that an empty Pelican is on the roof. We can get there by the elevator. But the elevator is broken and it'll only go to the 102 floor. Cortana informed again. "LET'S MOVE!" yelled Fox as he fired a blind shot. As the elevator finally opened to the 102nd floor, 50 marines were there, fully armed. "Okay. try to run to the roof, once at the stairway, take them out fast and strong. There are some active camouflages right here," said Master Chief as he turned invisible and walked out to the stairs. Marines were in the hardest places ever. One was on top of a soda machine. The room had only one door and was clear of any desks and etc. Once the Spartans got to the stairs, a Marine then looked at them. "Sarge! I got them! On The stairs!" yelled the Marine as 20 rockets flew from every position.  
  
"SHIT! LET'S MOVE!" yelled Gordon as they ran to the top of the building. Once they got on top of the building, a Spartan with 2 plasma swords looked at them. "Who are you?" asked Master Chief. "Death." whispered the Spartan as he started to run at Fox. Fox then jumped in mid air and took a large machete at fell to the ground and slashed diagonally from the ground up. Death then jumped up and twisted his leg and kicked Fox to the ground. Fox finally then recovered and took a large gun from his pack to reveal a MAC. Death then began to take out 2 pistols. A pulse of blue light blew Death to pieces. Once the Spartans ran to the ship, Fox then jumped into the pilot seat. As the Pelican moved straight up, and twelve F-80s flew from every direction as Master Chief took a STINGER from one of the compartments and started firing straight at the 


	2. Invoking the Faction

Part 002: Invoking the Faction  
  
Cortana then said, Spartans.. IIIs. Very good at aim and accuracy. They are known in classes. This one is an AA trooper. He has a Sp54 and an IR tracker. "Cortana, find where the rocket was first launched," Master Chief then instructed as he crawled over to a very large overturned desk. Looks like stealth. oh wait. He's on the building directly in front of you. There's a Pelican patrolling this building on the roof. They're sending in Marines. We have to get a ride. Cortana answered to all of them. "There are no way out. 60 SAMs are positioned so even an F-60 can't get through!" yelled Gordon as 20 more rockets blew a desk out of the window with a large crate. The room was now more of a dirty room than an office room.  
  
Trackers show that an empty Pelican is on the roof. We can get there by the elevator. But the elevator is broken and it'll only go to the 102 floor. Cortana informed again. "LET'S MOVE!" yelled Fox as he fired a blind shot. As the elevator finally opened to the 102nd floor, 50 marines were there, fully armed. "Okay. try to run to the roof, once at the stairway, take them out fast and strong. There are some active camouflages right here," said Master Chief as he turned invisible and walked out to the stairs. Marines were in the hardest places ever. One was on top of a soda machine. The room had only one door and was clear of any desks and etc. Once the Spartans got to the stairs, a Marine then looked at them. "Sarge! I got them! On The stairs!" yelled the Marine as 20 rockets flew from every position.  
  
"SHIT! LET'S MOVE!" yelled Gordon as they ran to the top of the building. Once they got on top of the building, a Spartan with 2 plasma swords looked at them. "Who are you?" asked Master Chief. "Death." whispered the Spartan as he started to run at Fox. Fox then jumped in mid air and took a large machete at fell to the ground and slashed diagonally from the ground up. Death then jumped up and twisted his leg and kicked Fox to the ground. Fox finally then recovered and took a large gun from his pack to reveal a MAC. Death then began to take out 2 pistols. A pulse of blue light blew Death to pieces. Once the Spartans ran to the ship, Fox then jumped into the pilot seat. As the Pelican moved straight up, and twelve F-80s flew from every direction as Master Chief took a STINGER from one of the compartments and started firing straight at the F-80s as the ships turned around and evaded the missile.  
  
Fox then banked the Pelican to a hard left, almost knocking the Chief off the ship. "WTF?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" yelled Master Chief angrily. "No." "Then why did YOU DO THAT!" "The F-80 had a MAC planted on its side." "SCREW THAT!" yelled the Chief as he fired another Stinger, directly at engine.  
  
"That's it! HOLD ON!" yelled Fox as he slammed down a glass panel and pressed the red button.  
  
The Pelican almost immediately blasted through New York at supersonic speeds, leaving trails of dust. Moments later, the ship crashed into a large tree with a BOOM!  
  
Chief! Chief! Oh. now you're awake! Cortana sighed inside John's head. The Chief walked outside with his AR up in the air to only see that a Warthog was overturned with splinters all over the place. "Wake up. It seems that we got a ride, because of Fox's damn crash that crashed into a Warthog Patrol!" yelled Gordon as he pointed to the Warthog. Fox then flipped it over to see that 3 Marines were under there, dead and mangled.  
  
"Yea. nice to see that." The Master Chief said as he ripped a pistol from the limp hands of one of them. 


	3. Into the Wild

Part 003: Into the Wild  
  
The Warthog held its pace as three Warthogs chased after it. Fox had made a wrong turn that led them throw a large bunker road. "HEY! KEEP FIRING!" yelled Gordon as he lifted the S2 and blasted a Marine straight in the head.  
  
"CHIEF! FIRE!" yelled Cortana as the Master Chief pressed the SAM Launcher and fired straight at one of the Warthogs, squarely hitting the LAAG and the gunner, then he pressed the LAAG under the SAM and continued to fire, while Fox drove up a hill to avoid a round by a Scorpion and a Artillery tank. BOOM! FWOOOSH! Fox fishtailed around to only hit one of the three hogs.  
  
CLASH!! The sound of metal crashing into each other was loud and screechy like a man scratching a board. Fox grimaced angrily as the other driver crashed into him. Master Chief almost lost his balance while he twisted the gun to slam into the other gunner. The gunner looked angry and twisted around and tried to blast the Chief away but was stopped by a shot in the head by Gordon, who seemed pissed off by the Scorpion. "Damn those things." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Chief! An Apache X-3! Yelled Cortana as the Master swiveled around and clicked the SAM. Click! "Damn!" The battle with the Warthogs must have jammed its inner chamber. Click! Click! Click! The Apache fired a haven of Stinger straight at the Warthog. "Hold on!" yelled the X-3 as he twisted the wheel to dodge the incoming missiles.  
  
BOOM! A stray SPNKer blew the Warthog 12 feet in the air, with Gordon falling out of the seat and onto the ground, shields gone. The Master Chief's HUD turned black as another rocket propelled the Warthog another 4 feet.  
  
Moments later, the Master Chief woke up to see 30 Spartan IIs running all about with their guns ready to fire. Fox was talking to one of the larger grayish ones. Gordon began to stir uneasily while two other Spartans held him up. Moments later, Master Chief was hoisted onto the Pelican dropship. Moments later, the survivors found themselves into a large bunker with a hundred Spartans running about, yelling and firing. John stood up gingerly to see that the fortress was under attack by the group that was supposed to be destroyed years ago, wearing their bluish armor and plasmatic skin. the Covenant. 


	4. Under Attack

Part 004: Under Attack  
  
The 3 Spartans ran to the armory and took an AR and a large MX-23 Chain gun. The Master Chief saw a group of golden armored Elites run out of one of the dropships to meet with a group of Spartans that held a Tiger Tank. The Spartans and Golden Elites collided with each other and shields collided.  
  
Sgt Taylor Gomez saw that the Spartan fortress was under attack by Covenant, who were thought to be destroyed years ago. He and two hundred other marines drove in Warthogs or Scorpion tanks, under UNSC order to cover up this mess. Gomez took no care in those political matters, he was a born soldier. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! A large mortar struck a squad of Warthogs, blowing it up 30 feet off the ground, before the engines blew up, turning the Hogs into a burly flame.  
  
"STOP! COVENANT! POSITION DELTA ALPHA 3!" yelled Gomez before another mortar rocketed a group of Marines up in the air. I can't let a tank take out my force! He grimaced and signaled the other Sergeants to order their own forces. That set the trap. over hundreds of Covenant ran out of the forest, with Wraiths moving about. The Marines began to make a large counter attack with the rapid fire of bullets, rockets, and 443x Tank Rounds.  
  
The Master Chief ran with his personal squad through the large haze of rockets and plasma. When they got there, the large mortar rounds fire ceased. Tanks were blown to crisps and Warthogs crushed down to the ground with blood on the ground.  
  
"What the-?" inquired one of Spartans, now awe struck as he saw the destruction of the battle. But something didn't seem right. where were the bodies? The Flood. Cortana murmured. "Cortana! How could they survive?! We destroyed Halo!" the Master Chief looked grief stricken. 343. Cortana murmured again with an angry tone.  
  
FWOOOOOSH! A squad of Pelicans flew over the scene and unloaded Marines as the Spartans ran for cover, not to be seen. "Sarge? Something ain't right." Said one of the Marines as he probed a destroyed Scorpion. "Yea. somethings here! STAY ON ALERT!" yelled the Sergeant as he fell to the ground with a reddish blaze pierced on his back. "What the?!" Soon every Marine fell to the ground with blood falling out of their heads.  
  
"Hello Reclaimer." The voice was too exact for the Master Chief and Cortana to ponder. It was the voice of 343 Guilty Spark, the basketball sized AI that almost made the Master Chief destroy the whole world, but Cortana and 117 stopped that by destroying Halo. 


	5. Evolution

Part 005: Evolution  
  
The squad stood prone and ready as they heard 343's voice again, "Reclaimer. you dare try to resist us? Give us the Index so we can activate Halo. on Installation 002, to destroy." SENTINALS! Yelled Cortana as ten sentinels blasted through the trees, firing their pulse lasers. The Spartans ran around, trying to avoid the fire, while firing with their ARs.  
  
One by one, the Sentinels fell. but 343 still laughed. "Hahahaha. Reclaimer! You dare to defy us?" 343 then appeared right in the middle of the clash between the Covenant and Marines. The Chief let loose the whole fury of his anger by firing every ammo he had, blowing 343 again, and again. Ripping a rocket launcher from of the ground, he unleashed all of the rockets it had before dropping to the ground exhausted.  
  
When the dust cleared, it showed 343, the Ancient AI, now lying like a heap of trash, its bluish light losing power. BAM! One of the Spartan IIs held his pistol up and kept firing. "Die Bitch." The Spartan kept saying under his breath until the light diminished.  
  
CHIEF! THE FORTRESS IS UNDER HEAVY ASSAULT! GET BACK THERE! Cortana yelled frantically as a large explosion rocketed the sky. The Chief nodded and ran with Green Team back to where Fox and Gordon were.  
  
The Battle in the Fortress led to an all out war of anger. The Spartan IIs, hearing about Reach, was consumed in fury and hatred for the Covenant. The Covenant angered that the Master Chief destroyed Halo, and including their religious beliefs. "Fox! We can't hold them!" yelled Gordon as he bashed an Elites neck while Fox controlled the M41 LAAG.  
  
"We are cut off from any reinforcements! The Marines are now regrouping and preparing to counter attack! Wait for that!" yelled Fox as he twisted his gun around to smack a grunt that tried to attack him head on.  
  
In the last hour, the Master Chief and Green Team arrived with the Marines and destroyed the Covenant attack force. But the battle had many losses. 10 Spartan II losses, 250 Marines losses, in which the Master Chief and the surviving Spartans mourned for their losses and the UNSC was furious from the fact that the Covenant have survived.  
  
A thought was bugging the Master Chief, from 343's arrival to Earth, and the Index. could it be the Flood survived? He pondered the thought until the Master Chief saw that the Covenant had sent a armada to Earth. 


	6. DMZ Earth

Part 006: DMZ Earth  
  
The Master Chief and Spartans were defending New York from a large Covenant Invasion Force. The city's perimeter defenses were up and over 45 Sky Hawks blasted through the sky to attack their invaders.  
  
The Master Chief looked up to see 45 Sky Hawk Assault Fighters rushing over New York to engage with the Covenant. He saw that Fox was in the leading Sky Hawk.  
  
COMMANDER! HUMAN FIGHTERS! A Golden Elite looked up at the sky and looked at his Generals, and said. Send the first wave! A red elite nodded and 7 Wraiths began to move with Covenant infantry running along with the protection of the Wraiths.  
  
Fox looked to see a large wave of Covenant firing plasma at them. "Covenant in sight! Charlie 33! Follow me! All fighters BREAK!" The Sky Hawk formation began to break into their regular squadrons. Fox saw a group of Grunts and Jackals trying to go over the marshes, where he saw the crashed Pelican he had once piloted there. No you don't asses. Fox pushed his weapon lock free and pressed fire.  
  
The Grunts and Jackals didn't see it until a large ripple of dirt raise above them. They ran around trying to cover themselves from Fox's fire but then turned into a fried crisp by a missile by the Warthogs.  
  
The Warthog battalion fired again and again at the first wave and assisting the Sky Hawks any way they can. Gordon looked at the battle, any moment can be anyone's game. He had to end that. He revved his engine up and two other Hogs followed him.  
  
The Master Chief and Cortana looked at the battle, Gordon's company began to attack the Covenant that tried to go near New York. But a group of Ghosts skimmed away from the wave and started firing at the vehicles that bunched together, now erupting in a ball of fire.  
  
"We got to help them." I know but we can't! There's too many ghosts! Cortana said. The Chief walked out of the gate and saw that an overturned Sky Hawk was stuck in the ground. He flipped it over to see Fox, coughing as the Master Chief flipped him over.  
  
"They're here." Fox tried to say the rest but fell to the ground unconscious. 


End file.
